User talk:Masterreaper
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:-anime-guy2.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Greeting Fool! Meet the Master of Order! Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! I'm sorry for hidingCaring16:) (talk) 04:13, January 24, 2014 (UTC) My Sincerest Apologies Hey, I just wanted to drop by and apologize for coming off as a completely rude douche a few days ago. I've been struggling with a bit of depression lately, and the stresses of trying to manage everyone else's troubles as well as my own finally made me snap. I still think I should stop giving a damn about trying to maintain a friendship with everyone I meet, as it feels like a lost cause to me now, but even with that said, I feel I was way out of line with you and may have unfairly snapped at you. Especially when it was my choice to give you the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi, so the responsibility is all mine. And that very thought is probably what pushed me over the edge, as I dislike having to face my own mistakes. I' not asking you to forgive me anytime soon. All I wanted was to let you know I am truly sorry for acting the way I did, and that I regret doing so. I could have behaved much more properly, but I didn't, and that's my fault. My sincerest apologies for snapping at you and everyone else the way I did a couple nights ago. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can understand wanting to use a power to its greatest extent. Feel free to ignore any of the raving and ranting I may have directed at you as far as using the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi is concerned. My personal feelings towards how certain users go about making characters and DFs slipped out in the middle of it all, and somehow blended in with my frustration towards how the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi might have been deleted due to how it was being developed. Combine that with all the other stresses that are going on in my life, and you get one nasty Wyvern. Not something I want anyone to see, not even my worst enemies. So yeah, I totally get it man. No worries. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Being double safe Yeah hey, about your monkey king character. In my honest opinion you should Really switch the pictures around for pre and post timeskip. I mean really, if two years pass shouldn't a guy Gain muscle mass, not get thinner? Then again I just clicked random page and went "oooh Sun Wukong" without really reading any of the thing. Anyway I already commented this on the page itself but hey, I have a feeling talk page comments are seen sooner than page comments. So yeah, unless the guy's supposed to be like "he spent two years losing weight" or something like that, you should switch it around. I mean besides, the LoL Sun Wukong looks generally younger than the Smite Sun Wukong, so hey I don't know I'm just rambling. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 04:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) GIFs Anyone can add gifs freely, so permission isn't required at all. As for how to add gifs, well I've only added one, and that was for Lucy's Tricks, so I'm going by that experience alone. From what I recall, the image has to have the .gif file type at the end of its name, and in the link, it must have the same .gif file for the gif to work. Though this only seems to work for stand alone images, such as the one I used for the Lucy's Tricks infobox. Gifs in galleries won't work unless you click on the image to enlarge it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, those. You're gonna need an admin to add those to the emoticons page, which should be simple enough to do, if one has a link to the image. Other than that, there's no possible way to add emotes for the chat. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:31, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey there about my Joge Joge no Mi. Yes you may use it I was going to use it but have decided to cut down on devil fruits, just remember to credit me ;P OPsaurus (talk) 19:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) You're quite welcome. OPsaurus (talk) 21:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Holy Dragon Hey, just got your message. What'cha need to discuss about it? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:28, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind giving permission to use it on Sea of Fools. All of my DFs are up for grabs if you'd like. So if you wanna use the Holy Dragon, go on ahead. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:28, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Haaai Can I use the Senshi Senshi No Mi? For the girl chopper character? Please and thanks lol. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 16:24, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I've been resisting the urge to put the characters who use the fruits on the page until they're revealed in my story. This unfortunately has the effect of observers not being able to tell if the fruit is eaten or not. The Delay Delay Fruit is one of these fruits, who has a user, but is just not recorded. As such, I can unfortunately not give to fruit to you. I sincerely apologize once again for this. Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Wildhunt Shifter Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 03:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Beastman Sure man! Go ahead and make one, I really need to work on that page anyway xD Cooljoshua567 (talk) 02:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) House Hitting You Back Understood. Chat froze for me as well and I was struggling to get back on till I read your message. Since I know you don't think I've cut you off now, I shall go to sleep as well. Till next time friend! Powerhouse411 (talk) 06:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) You just came at a bad time. Chat has been turning off and on all day today. I've been kicked off at least three times by now. Powerhouse411 (talk) 19:30, September 3, 2014 (UTC) That's just the thing. I'm NOT on chat at the moment, nor have I been on for the last ten minutes or so. At least we've confirmed that even the chat bar is screwed over. >_< Damn Wikia Central... Powerhouse411 (talk) 19:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Are you pulling my leg?! Hahaha! Hey you. Ok look. I didn't expect you to say what you did, but I'm guessing it annoyed you that (someone) also agreed with me and joined in? And that (someone else) decided to give us hugs for it? So umm, I'm not trying to be intentionally mean or anything, but once you write something like that in the main chat, it becomes everybody's business, not just you and so-in-so's. A lot of people react like I do. When anyone writes comments like that, there's always that person who goes against it. I mean, I thought you would 'kill' me with one of these *...* and that would be the end of it, hahaha. But a lot of people join in and that shouldn't be hard to grasp. I'm still finding it hard to believe I caused that much frustration -with my friendly haha's and what not. By the way, they are genuinely put there, cause I'm cheery not mean. No hard feelings? Huggies! NadaAsar (talk) 03:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I did not wish to respond in words. I chose an emote for a reason, and I found none that would be more fit than that. You shouldn't take it personally or seriously, I tease every now and then, so do many others. Heck, Labby teases so much, and you call him your twin. Anyway, this isn't about him. My point here is that many people do it in a friendly way. If it did really bother you then you should have said so, not: ">_> I trully dislike you." I don't think that is mature, because it has no real point to it. It's just snarky, and it's asking for more snarkiness. So, can we put this behind us? NadaAsar (talk) 03:57, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I think it is spreading. *sweatdrops* Powerhouse411 (talk) 05:32, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go~ Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Wildhunt Shifter Shifter Ranger Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 01:32, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hermes Yo Reaper! At first, I was gonna share this with you on the chat, because it was quicker, I'm lazy and my will's wavering a little, given my avoidance of the chat is leaving me bored. But I'm staying strong and keeping my word, so I'm telling you this here. I've given it some thought, and I figured I may as well join in on this crew of yours, and take the Hermes slot. Seems like fun, and I doubt my ideas will be good enough for me to complain over if they go unused. So yeah, I'll go with Hermes the thief. I'm already developing ideas for the character. For example, maybe he could be a Coronan who traveled a long way up to East Blue, and then later was recruited into the crew? I chose a Hell islander for the irony of it all. A demonic looking person being named after a heavenly messenger. Hope you don't mind this idea of mine. I've also considered giving him a special roller skate device for his feet, powered by a Grimary, as well as possibly making him a younger member of the crew, like how Chopper is for the Straw Hats. I've also taken a liking to the idea of him being the younger brother to both Livi and Ava, but he had split off from them a while ago, in order to plunder East Blue on his own (given he's a Coronan and will be the crew's thief.) Last but not least, I've also begun working out what his method and skills in regards to stealing will be. I can't decide whether I should have him be just skilled, like Nami, or to use a Devil Fruit I just thought up; the Snatch Snatch Fruit, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that lets the user snatch up possessions from whoever they touch. Like a stealing version of Bon Clay's fruit. Let me know what you think. Oh, and if you could, please remind me what the name of the crew is. I forgot. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Apollo, ay? Hmm... Thanks for letting me know, man. :) I appreciate it. Though given I've already put a lot of thought into this Coronan, I'd like to stick with Hermes. Thanks all the same. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Yep, I'm still here. I can stick around for as long as you need me. Though if it's any easier for you, I can come onto the chat and hear you out. I don't mind, since I'll be leaving directly afterward anyway. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat as soon as possible? I need to discuss something with a few people13th madman (talk) 18:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) http://unwritten.wikia.com/wiki/To_Be_Deleted Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Wildhunt Shifter Shifter Ranger Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 14:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC)